With The Rain
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Lyon x Juvia. Juvia's decision to move on from her feelings for Gray created unease in her heart. Unconsciously, she ran away from the truth and what was really important to her, until she faces the rain and the man who had always been waiting for her.


**With The Rain**

Ever since Gray showed her the clear sky, she was afraid to lose them. Juvia disliked the pouring rain, and she preferred to stay indoors and look away from the unpleasant weather. She found it ironic at times, because she was once so used to the pouring rain wherever she went that she did not bother changing the condition.

She didn't bother, until Gray Fullbuster changed her.

Now she wanted the clear skies, and she wanted to look up to see the wide azure heavens with those fluffy, cottony clouds that she loves dearly. She didn't want to look up and feel the cold showers and the dark looming clouds that covered the sun. She didn't want that because that reminded her of the past; of her childhood she never wanted to experience anymore.

Yet now it was raining, and it was raining relentlessly. She stared at the glass of orange juice she sipped on, feeling the chilly gust of wind entering the guild. It felt very cold, indeed. But she smiled as she looked forward, seeing the young man she had fallen for—Gray Fullbuster.

Her feelings for him were strong, but she was no fool. She knew from his reactions that he did not find her advances in a pleased manner. She knew he would rather be left alone. And lately that was what she was doing. She tried to keep her distance from him, and she tried to convince her heart that the room in her heart for a significant other should no longer be him.

Her decision hurt. It felt worse than getting cuts and bruises. Surprisingly, it felt worse than the fact that their feelings weren't mutual.

Perhaps that was why it has been raining more than usual. Perhaps she would return to her old self once again. She wondered if she was prepared for that. Deep in her heart, she knew she wasn't prepared for anything.

Gray gaped at something in the entrance of the guild, and Juvia turned to face the entrance. There stood the man from Lamia Scale, the other ice wielder named Lyon Bastia. Juvia stared at Lyon. His hair was dripping, drooping down to form bangs on his face. He was dripping all over the guild floor, and Mirajane hurried to pass clean, dry towels for the young man.

And then his eyes locked onto the eyes of the water mage, and she turned rigid, her heart skipping a beat.

_What…?_ She thought, a faint blush on her cheeks. He was attractive, to say the least. She admitted that. She also knew that he had an attraction for her that, although she was flattered, she found troubling.

Yes, she found it troubling. He walked towards her. She gulped silently. He smiled at her. Her blush deepened.

_Where did these feelings come from?_ She thought with confusion. She was not only confused, she was afraid.

"Juvia Loxar," He spoke, his deep voice giving her chills. _I'm cold, that must be it_, she thought hastily. "I have missed you." He said, and she leaned back ever so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable for anyone but herself. The reaction was unintentional; it was because she had never felt such a genuine form of affection from anyone before. Even Bora, that stupid man, did not care for her in comparison to Lyon.

But hasn't she been acting this way towards Gray?

Her face grew redder. "I…I…" She stuttered, making Lyon concerned. "I can't, um, I have to go on a mission!" She said as she stood up abruptly and ran out of the guild and into the rain she dreaded. She ran and ran, not knowing where to go, when her feet slowed down and she came to stop. She trembled from the cold, but even more from the conflicted feelings she held.

How was it that he was able to create such an emotion within her that made her forget about Gray for that moment? How was he able to create such a distraction and make her run into this pouring rain that she always turned away?

But the distraction did not stop the rain. She should have known. "Juvia hates the rain…after all." She said aloud, staring at the river that flowed, rising slightly from the rain. She clenched her dress. Now there was no one to stop the rain for her.

"Why do you hate the rain?" She heard a familiar voice ask her. She turned around to look up at Lyon. "I think the rain's refreshing." He said.

He was drenched in the rain, once again.

How long had she waited for those words from someone back when she was part of the Elemental Four? How long had she yearned for acceptance? But she wanted it no more. She is accepted, by the guild, by her friends, even by Gray although he only saw her as a friend. "Juvia once thought so, too." She said. "But Juvia wants the clear skies. Juvia wants the blue skies, not these ugly, ugly, ugly dark ones."

He laughed. "Come on, they're hardly ugly. You said it three times, you must despise them." He said, and then gave a sad smile. "What if the rain wants you to embrace it?"

Juvia faltered, eyes widening slightly at his question. "Wh-What do you know? Juvia has always let the rain fall, and always stood with the rain! Juvia never tried to stop it, but everyone else…" She clenched her fists. "Everyone else hates the rain."

"The rain is depressing only because you choose to see it as such, don't you think?" Lyon asked.

Juvia was tired of this. He was only going to tell her things she didn't want to hear. She turned away from him with irritation. She turned away from the truth.

"Wait, Juvi—ah!"

She turned around in time to see him slip, and she reached out to grab his hand. Managing to grab his hand, she smiled in relief, but gasped when she was pulled into his arms and fell forwards on top of him to the wet ground. "Ly-Lyon-san!" She squeaked in embarrassment.

He laughed.

She tried to get off him, but was held in his tight embrace. She gasped again when he rolled to the side, switching their places so that she was on the ground, while he was on top. He moved away slightly, giving her a good view of the sky. Raindrops splashed onto her cheeks as she looked up.

She lay down on the ground calmly, closing her eyes and hearing the rain fall and hit the ground. She felt the water around her, soothing her conflicted heart and making her remember why she loved water so much. This tranquil feeling of being with water, hearing water, seeing water and being gifted with the ability to fight and protect people with water was always a part of her.

"How do you feel?" She heard Lyon ask.

Though her eyes were still closed, her lips curved into a smile. "Juvia feels…peaceful." She said as she looked back at the raining sky. "Juvia wanted to keep the skies clear, because Gray changed the skies when Juvia was still in Elemental Four." She spoke. "Juvia wanted to keep the skies clear, because if the skies were clear then the memories of Juvia and Gray at that time were kept everlasting." She chuckled softly. "Juvia was afraid of moving on, to be very honest. That's why Juvia wanted clear skies all the time."

Lyon slipped his hand into hers, and gripped them firmly yet gently, as a sign for her to continue. Before she knew it, tears slipped out of her eyes, mixing with the rain. "Juvia realizes now that the rain was here for Juvia to wash away the fear and make her calm again."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." He said, and she faced him, looking somewhat troubled. He looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, her troubled look making him feel uneasy again.

"You stayed here under the rain for so long!" She said. "You'll definitely catch a cold!"

He stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. She was slightly surprised, when she felt his lips upon hers—a gentle kiss that, while making her heart flutter, also soothed her. He broke the kiss, smiling down at her.

A blush formed on her cheeks once again. After a pause, she spoke.

"The rain…is not stopping." She mumbled shyly.

He grinned. "It'll stop..when you're ready for it to." He said half-jokingly, yet he actually believed it to be true. The smile faded, and he looked solemn. "Juvia," He spoke, sounding serious. "Will you let me stay?" He asked.

"S-Stay…?" She asked, the shy blush from earlier still prominent on her cheeks.

"Beside you." He said, leaning over so he was looming over her, making himself a shelter for her. "So you know that you have someone waiting for you, ready to embrace you."

Although he hadn't been there as long as Gray, or even as long as the rain, the moment he appeared, he was always there for her. Like the rain, she never noticed how important that was until now.

"Lyon-san," She said, her voice quivering. She felt a little embarrassed that she was crying, but her tears unexpectedly kept flowing. "Lyon-san." She said, repeating his name.

"Lyon." He said. "Just Lyon."

"Lyon." She repeated with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her. "Please stay with Juvia, from now on."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her once again. This time she returned it, equally as gentle as he had given it to her. She smiled widely at him. "The rain stopped." She said.

Lyon stood up, grinning down at her. "Ready?" He asked.

Juvia grinned back at him. "Yes." She said as she took his hand.

* * *

**Note:** This is written for the Fairy Tail Challenge set up by Mrs. HopeEstheim. Personally, I'm not a Lyvia fan, but I quite enjoyed writing this story. I read some of the other participants' stories and hnnnnnnnn theirs are great! Everyone should read the Lyvia fics that have been posted up recently and review them, I think they're all sweet and wonderful!

Whether I still stay as a participant on the Challenge or not, I'd still love reviews from the readers, so do go ahead and give me some! :)

On another note, I know I haven't updated Captive Heart, but I really want to, honestly! I just really don't have the time yet. If the followers of my story could just wait a little longer, I promise I will have a chapter up. I can't blame anyone if they lose interest though... :( I wanted to participate in this so much that I spent time writing this instead of doing my school work (that's due tomorrow actually hee I'm doomed).

Even so, I really liked writing this story. I don't think I've ever written a story that's not for my preferred pairing until this one. I'm glad I managed to do it. Thank you!


End file.
